dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lugh (King of the Sky)
Lugh, or by his human alias "Brian Ṡalinnis", is one of the supporting characters of future fan fiction, "King of the Sky". He is the God of the Sun and Storms from Irish Mythology. Currently, he is living in the countryside of Ireland with his newly found family, living as a professional writer and illustrator alongside his wife, Isabella Ṡalinnis. Appearance: Lugh has the appearance of a handsome man, and has long, black hair which kept in low ponytail. He has a narrow eyes and thin eyebrows, giving a glaring and piercing looks. In his battle attires, he wears a warrior outfits as he is nicknamed "Warrior King" where he wears a long, intricate black coat with fine silver-white linings, save for the inner part of his coat being a dark red. He wears a light armors and left shoulder armor pad. In his casual attires, he wears a dark green-gray sleeveless sweater vest over a black shirt and dark pants. Personality: Lugh is a calm, serious, just, and honorable god. As a God of Sun, he stands for the justice, truth in word and deed. He always act and speak with honor and integrity, even to the most base of tasks, dedicate themselves wholeheartedly to their completion. This was shown as he is seen working on his story books with his wife during work time. He is also very organized and orderly man, where he always put up a schedule for chores around the houses, his daily working times with his wife, spending quality times with his family. Surprisingly, he would often offer advices to other chief gods such as Odin, Zeus, Michael, other gods who can't keep up with their workload, and he especially lecture quite harshly to Azazel, the Governor General of Grigori to the point of pointing his weapons at him to do better. Despite his calm and serious personality, he is also a kind-hearted individual, especially when he is around those who he cares for deeply such as family. It was noted by his wife, Isabella that he would often tucked the girls to bedtime and read bedtime stories. Plot: TBA History: TBA Powers & Abilities: Immense Strength: Given his status as one of the Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World", Lugh is immensely powerful and superior to other gods or goddesses from Irish Pantheon and others; so strong that he was able to defeat his maternal grandfather and nemesis, Balor, The Evil God and King of the Fomorians from Irish Mythology alone. In fact, some of the stronger gods such as Thor, Hades, Indra, Brahma, Vishnu, and Shiva noted that he had the potential to take the upper spots of Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World" if he had the will. A testament of his strength. Light Manipulation: As a God of Sun, Lugh is immensely powerful in using his light-based powers. It stated that his light power is considered as one of the strongest powers among the other pantheons and take direct hit from him would be equivalent to a Rating Game retirement in a half-dead/burn state. In fact, Apollon, the God of the Sun and Music from Greek Mythology stated that his light-power is pale in comparison with his light-based powers and comparing to "Fire vs. Volcano" and stated that he is the strongest God of Sun among all pantheons. Master Spearsman: 'Given his epithet as ''Lámfada, Lugh is an extremely skillful master spearsman amongst the gods in different mythologies. It stated that his spearsmanship was on a god-class level and only a selected few can match against him in pure spearsmanship. Cao Cao, a master spearsman stated that his spearsmanship is paled in comparison to Lugh's spearsmanship even with his True Longinus. A testament to his skill. In fact, his skills with spear is so great that he was able to fight on par with Indra, the King of God and God of War, Storms, and Rainfall from Hindu Mythology in the past, a further statement to his skills. '''Weapons Master: Given his epithet as Lonnbéimnech, ''Lugh is one of the ultimate weapon master who covered a variety of weapons techniques such as spears, polearm, staffs, swords, bows, sling-stones, knives, and even modern weaponry such as guns, grenades, and RPGs. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Lugh possesses immense skill in hand-to-hand combat. Lugh can also coat his physical attacks with the power of sun to cause further damage by burning them away. Expert Magician: Given his epithet as Samildánach, ''Lugh is well-versed in using all kinds of magic. He especially uses ancient runes and sigils to incorporate with his fighting technique, whether to attack, support his allies or even weaken opponents. He can also use strengthening magic to enhance his body. '''Technique Master:' According to Azazel and Shemhazai, Just like there is a rank of power amongst the Five Dragon King, Lugh is considered the same as he is the ultimate technique master amongst the top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World". In order to make up for his raw power against upper Top 10 like Indra, the Trimurti (Vishnu, Brahma, and Shiva), and Ophis, he is compensated with wide variety of techniques and versatility of his godly abilities. Equipments: TBA Quotes: TBA Trivia: * In this version of fanfic DxD, Lugh married his human lover and had a child between them in the past, but lost them to tragic ends. And now, he is married happily once more and has newly found family. * Lugh's appearance and personality is based off Daryun, one of the male characters from Arslan Senki. * According to Noah, Lugh's favorite past time is to make a small watch pockets, doing landscape paintings, and play music with his wife. * According to his wife, Isabella, other goddess from different mythologies asked her to borrow her husband to help/lecture their husband on doing their job better. Category:DxDchoi101 Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Mythological Figures Category:King of the Sky